Pride and Arrogance
by mari681
Summary: Semi-first person. AU. Lokis' arrogance was always bound to get him in trouble. But what if someone other than the Avengers took offense at his arrogance?


A/N: Actual notes are at the end, as anything I say will give away what I tried to keep cloaked until the end. Do not own anything but my Laptop.

* * *

The green eyed goddess sniffed in disdain as she looked down among the mortals. How... plebian. Yes, it was true, she enjoyed going among them from time to time, but never in such a manner as this one was doing. And she had never had the audacity to declare herself - or her pantheon - the only goddess, or the only religion, as this one seemed to be doing.

Even if that was to be ignored, this ones' threat against the human race could not be tolerated. One did not destroy those who belonged to other people, nor play and terrorize those mice that oneself owned. How dare he?

How dare he take her favored colors, without asking, without fear of retribution? It seemed as if it was time for Bastet to take her favored shape, and walk amongst the mortals once more. She sighed. It had been so nice, such a long rest from the chaos of the mortals.

* * *

She arched her back, stretching. It felt so good to be back in this form, even amid all the noise and chaos of the mortals. Much had changed since the last she had visited, but her adorers were still, as always, ready to ply her with advice.

Apparently, he was embroiled in a paltry war against a group of mortals that called themselves Avengers. Therefore, the easiest way to gain access to him would be through that group, as... demeaning as her clearest path would be. Oh well. It was not only the clearest path, but also the quickest.

These so-called Avengers would likely never believe her if she just waltzed right into their midst, demanding to be taken to him. So. She would have to integrate herself into their group as a pet. No hardship for her. She had been informed that both the red-head and the other woman fed the others with little prompting. It should be, and would be, quite easy to cast her charm on one, or both of them, and convince them to take her in. Women were notoriously susceptible to her charm in this form, her favored form, just as men were susceptible to her original form's charm.

* * *

It wasn't until she was hiding on top of a bookshelf that she remembered exactly what she hated about the mortal world. The men had a tendency to want to experiment on her while in her favored form. And, in her favored form, she had little to no control over her powers.

These uncouth men had dared to suggest that she was 'unnatural', because of her green eyes, and had accused of being an agent of him. Needless to say, she was currently hiding from all six mortals in residence, even the woman. Idiotic woman, listening to the males specious theories. Hadn't she learned yet that a womans' instinct was always superior, even when confronted with the unnatural?

And it didn't help that one of these mortals, this 'Stark' had metal helpers, to reach where the mortals could not.

Finally giving up on keeping her favored form, and hissing with rage at being out-manuvered by mere mortals, the goddess changed. Changed forms right in the middle of the mortals sitting area, with no mind for her state of nudity. Sighing as they came rushing in the doorway, she snapped her fingers, with a calm "Sit!"

All five males immediately did as she said, while the female merely paused in surprise.

* * *

After much discussion, much loud discussion, she had finally proved her word. It helped that the litter-mate of he wasn't shy about admitting there were other gods and pantheons. Now, there was a god, that Thor. And of course, after the female had stopped trying to kill her by some means or other, she had immediately thrust clothes at her, once again proving the ridiculous mess this culture had made of instincts.

But, it was decided eventually, that she would have her claim over him, and would be allowed to attempt (At that word, she had smirked. It wouldn't be a mere attempt. It would be a success) to capture him. And that, if (Hah!) she succeded in capturing him, she would be allowed to extract her revenge first, but she wouldn't be allowed to kill him. (At that, she merely sniffed, but had to agreed. But where were their instincts? A threat to ones' nest should not be allowed to survive!)

* * *

So she tried, and succeeded. And that is how one Loki Odinson was captured by his own pride and arrogance. And that is how one Bast, cat goddess of the Egyptian pantheon, won a honorary place with the Avengers. (And to this day, if asked, Bast will never admit that she was ever cornered by mere mortals - especially not to mere mortals!)

* * *

A/N:

I guess this could be counted as a fable. There are animals (at least one), and a moral (do not let your pride get the best of you). But other than that, a silly, sleep-deprived, farce of a thing. Bastet was always my favorite egyptian myth, and I took liberties with her. I also took very big liberties with the avengers movie, assuming that Bastet had her claws into Loki before SHIELD even took him back to the Helibase-thingy, and that SHIELD lost him first, after being handed him by Bast. And that the Avengers were together before Loki came about in the movie, but scattered to the winds once he was given to SHIELD, then reassembled to catch /  
...br /  
Or make up your own series of events. It doesn't matter for the /  
I need sleep. :P

Originally posted on AO3. And, yes, I know there are mistakes, but I don't feel like fixing them.


End file.
